The Career Development Program is charged with recruiting and supporting talented investigators interested in focusing on Gl cancer translational research. These could either be promising new investigators or established investigators wishing to redirect their research focus to translational research in Gl cancer. This is accomplished by salary and research support for these investigators granted after identification of an established mentor, submission of a detailed plan of studies, personal interviews and rigorous peer review.